Gwen Tennyson (Earth-123/Dimension 55)
'''Gwen Tennyson '''is a hero the 55th Dimension of Earth-123. She has her own Omnitrix like her cousin Ben. Appearance Gwen wears a light blue t-shirt with a blue cat logo on the chest and a dark blue skirt. She has white socks that go up to her knees, blue-tinted glasses, and blue shoes. She has short orange hair, orange eyes, and freckles on her cheeks. 12 year old Gwen 12 year old Gwen wore a light blue shirt with a blue cat logo on the chest and white pants. She had white shoes, short orange hair, freckles on her cheeks, and orange eyes. Anodite Form When Gwen uses the Anodite spell, her skin, hair, and eyes turn pink. Her glasses turn into a blue mask and her shirt is now a darker blue with a light blue stripe. She wears blue boots and a dark blue skirt with a large, light blue stripe and a belt. The cat logo on her shirt turns black with pink eyes. On her right glove, she has a Charm of Telekinesis. Gwen Tennyson Anodite Form.png|Gwen's Anodite form Personality Compared to her cousin Ben, Gwen is much more mature and smart. She thinks more logically and does not joke around as much during fights. She tends to get annoyed by people who are very immature, such as Lucy and also gets annoyed when someone distracts her when she is in class or studying. She is mostly kind to anyone she speaks to and is quick to trust them, but this can sometimes be a disadvantage. Friends * Ben Tennyson * Lucy Mann * Charmcaster * Cooper Daniels * Splixy * Kai Green * Helena Xagliv * Hex Enemies * Malware * Kevin Levin * Vilgax Powers and Abilities Like Ben, Gwen is able to transform into several aliens with her Omnitrix and gain the powers and abilities from them. Unlike Ben, Gwen prefers relying less on her Omnitrix and more on her martial artistry and magical abilities. Gwen has the ability to use magic and create spells. She can create pink energy blasts, shields, and barriers. She is also able to create a platform to carry herself or other people. Her shields are able to withstand most attacks, but for more powerful energy blasts such as Swift's neuroshocks, her shield will crack and break very quickly. By using the Anodite spell, Gwen gains more control over her abilities and becomes stronger. Her shields will be able to withstand neuroshocks much longer and she will not get as hurt when it is destroyed. Gwen is able to fly in her human form due to her having the Charm of Telekinesis. Gwen loves to read and focus on school, which has made her very intelligent. She knows a lot about computers since she has her own laptop and has had an interest in computers. She mostly uses her laptop for researching school related things, or for learning more about an enemy. Gwen is an expert in martial arts due to her having taken several classes. Biography Early Life Omnitrix When Azmuth gave Gwen her own Omnitrix, she used it to be a hero like Ben. Unlike Ben, Gwen did not name her aliens and instead just learned the species' name and called them that. At the start, she had fewer aliens than Ben and the Omnitrix timed out faster. But as time passed, she became more mature and Azmuth began to unlock several new aliens for her to use. At the age of 15, Azmuth unlocked a feature in the Omnitrix which allowed Gwen to transform into an alien just by saying the species' name. At age 16, Azmuth unlocked a feature that allowed Gwen to transform into an alien by thinking the species' name. She also had 140 aliens to choose from which was more than Ben had. Currently, Gwen has 150 aliens to choose from and can be an alien for 150 minutes before the Omnitrix powers down and has to be recharged. Friedkin University At age 16, Gwen was able to go to college and chose to go to Friedkin University. In order for her to focus on her school work, she had to do less hero and Plumber work. She now only helps when she has a day off, a vacation or if her college is attacked. Gwen primarily focuses on magic at her college as she is very interested in that. Due to Gwen doing so well in class, her professor awarded her with a magic book that contained hundreds of spells. Gwen began reading it every day after class and learned many new spells and some new techniques. Relationships Cooper Daniels Gwen was in a relationship with Cooper Daniels when she was 13 years old, but due to her becoming more busy with her hero job, she broke up with Cooper so that she could focus more on her hero job. Omnitrix Gwen's Omnitrix has over 55 million Alien DNA samples. Modes * Master Control - Gwen has full control over everything. * Creator Mode - The Omnitrix will try to locate its creator. * Self-Destruct Mode - The Omnitrix will be destroyed and the wearer is too. * Danger Mode - If Gwen is in serious danger, the Omnitrix will transform her into the alien that best fits the situation. She will not be able to transform back until the danger is gone. * Scanning Mode - The Omnitrix scans for Alien DNA. * Universal Translator - The Omnitrix will translate any language to English. * Update Mode - The Omnitrix receives an automatic update every month. It usually fixes glitches or problems with the Omnitrix. It sometimes unlocks new aliens for Gwen to use. The Omnitrix changes its appearance as Gwen gets older, but that feature has been disabled since she prefers the original design. Gallery GwenBenHug.png YoungBenandGwen.png|11 year old Ben and Gwen Young Gwen Tennyson 123.png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Humans Category:Human Females Category:Gwen Tennysons Category:Characters in Earth-123 Category:Magic Users